Public base stations for public communications in a mobile communication system continuously provide service after the service is started by a network administrator to respond to irregular connection requests from users.
For example, the network administrator starts the service as follows:
(1) After installing the base station and connecting lines, turn on the base station and connect it to an upper node.
(2) Set various parameters of the base station via a network or by manually entering the parameters.
After the parameters are set and the service of the base station is started, the service is continuously provided without interruption unless the base station fails or it is necessary to restart the base station due to change in the device configuration. When uninstalling the base station, the base station is turned off after stopping the service.
Although operations of public base stations are described above, similar operations may be applied to home base stations (home eNodeB) used for small areas such as homes (see, for example, 3GPP TSG RAN #35 RP-070209 Lemesos, Cyprus, 6-9 Mar. 2007 (http://www.3gpp.org/ftp/tsg_ran/TSG_RAN/TSGR—35/Docs/).